compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zonnet
Zonnet is the Present Complien. It belongs to the Dark and Passion Elements. It is not known to grow into or from anything. Appearance Zonnets are imperfect cubes, with a few notable distortions amongst the sides. They are typically dark gray in color, with darker gray or red ribbons, and a small hole in the front side where two red eyes peek out. They have a lid-like shell, that if removed will reveal the Zonnet's mouth, which consists of a tongue resembling a doll, several teeth scattered along the sides, and an indeterminate number of claws that hold prey in place. The number of claws varies depending on the prey, being one for small specimens, and more for larger ones. While especially large Compliens like Altas haven't been able to fall prey to a Zonnet, things up to the size of a Scusse have been pulled inside in the past. Zonnets are approximately a cubic meter in size. Information Zonnets are a sort of mimic, waiting for unsuspecting Compliens to come towards it. Years of specialized evolution have given them an appearance resembling a present, and many Compliens have an inescapable urge to open them and find out what's inside. To keep up the disguise, the tongue of a Zonnet resembles a doll, but truthfully all that is inside a Zonnet is death. Not quite the most exciting present to receive. Zonnets have mouths on the top of their heads, which they use to swallow unsuspecting Compliens. A few important notes can be taken to avoid Zonnets. The most notable should be their gray coloration. To prevent the confusion, most modern presents are coated in more bright colors, to avoid the confusion. Many have to be taught that a gray present is bad news, so as not to be attracted to Zonnets. However, colorblind Complien species may not notice the difference between Zonnets and other presents, so they have to pay attention to other points of notice, such as the imperfect shape or the hole in the front side. Zonnets won't attack until provoked, so checking all sides is recommended before opening one up. If all of these are ignored, Compliens should attempt to escape as quickly as possible. At this point, it is often futile, but a necessary effort nonetheless. Zonnets have teamed up with Hollybows over the years, utilizing this Complien to resemble a bright, red, blue, or green ribbon on top of the box. In contrast to the traditionally gray Zonnet, this adds a splash of color, that attracts more Compliens. After being discovered, the Hollybow and Zonnet will team up to attack their prey, and feast on the remains together. While the same relationship doesn't exist with Whippon, Zonnets will not attack Whippons out of courtesy of the relationship. Growth Fusions See all the fusions for Zonnet here. Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Heck if I know. "Zonnet" only sounds like "bonnet" to me, but that'd be a weird name for a present Complien, don't you agree? I just kept the name CattailsWeLove came up with. Design Zonnet is based off of Christmas presents, and possibly Mimic enemies traditionally seen in role-playing games. Trivia *The sketch overlay was a last-minute addition to Zonnet's design, added when CompliensCreator00 was trying to compare the lineart to the final design. Forgetting to turn off transparency on the lineart layer, she liked the effect it created, and after a few tweaks added it on to the final design. Gallery Zonnet Old.png|Old design of Zonnet by CattailsWelove Zonnet Old 2.png|A version of Zonnet's old design with slightly updated shading. Category:Compliens Category:Dark Element Category:Passion Element Category:Made by CattailsWelove Category:Compliens that don't grow Category:Uncommon Compliens Category:Tundra Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Box Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Carnivorous Compliens Category:Proto-sapient Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Icy Halloweek Compliens Category:Least Concern Compliens Category:Created in 2011